Cheshire Cat's Lullaby
by wolfinsheepsclothing-026
Summary: I saw this awesome poem on YouTube and I had to write a story based on it.


Cheshire Cat's Lullaby

(Poem created by Lookingglassxchica and posted on YouTube by bloodrunsclear. Story parts created by me.)

Dear little Alice, please don't cry

Tears of woe, won't help you get by

" _Hey, why are you crying?" A voice above her asked. Alice looked up to see a boy looking down at her._

" _I fell off that branch." She answered and pointed to a spot above him._

 _He looked up and looked back down at her, "Well, tears aren't going to help. Give me your hand." He reached out his and Alice grabbed it. He helped her into a sitting position, "Why are you all the way out here?" He asked referring to the forest they were currently in._

" _I was chasing after my cat, Dina, and now we're both lost."_

" _What's your name?"_

" _Alice."_

" _Well, Alice, I'll help you find your cat."_

I know you feel scared, lost and alone

Since you can't find your way back

Home…

 _Alice was worried, that was apparent. "Hey, don't be scared. There's nothing out here that can hurt you. Besides a branch." Alice giggled a bit._

" _I just want to find Dina and get home." She gripped his hand tighter when a twig snapped._

Have strange things happened?

Is there anything I need to know?

" _You are very jumpy." The boy said looking around for the cat._

" _This isn't the first time I've been lost. Last time though it was a dream. A strange dream."_

" _Why don't you tell me, to get your mind off the woods?"_

Did you taste things that made you

Shrink

Or

Grow?

" _A strange dream indeed!" The boy exclaimed. Alice had told him of the potions and cakes in her dreams and how she always seemed to wake up before she saw what was outside the door._

Did you suffer any, please

Say it isn't so!

I will help you out, just you wait and see

" _Dina!" Alice yelled and rushed toward the kitten. The boy chuckled and followed after her. Dina was mewing in her arms and trying to swat at her neck-tie._

" _She is very cute." The boy said, gently petting Dina's head. She purred under his touch._

" _Thank you so much, I thought I had lost her forever!"_

" _Don't thank me yet, I still have to get you out of the forest." Alice grabbed his hand once more and carried Dina in the other as they walked back._

You'll be glad that you found a cat

Like me…

I'll show you around this fascinating place

Only if you keep a smile on your face

" _Dina really likes you." Alice said, as the boy held the kitten to his chest. "Almost like you were her mama."_

 _The boy laughed, "Ha-ha, cats always seem to like me. Maybe I smell like tuna?" He sniffed himself, and pulled back jokingly._

" _Shouldn't we have gotten out of the forest by now?" she asked after laughing._

" _Maybe we can only leave if you smile. You have a beautiful one, the forest just wants to see it."_

" _Whatever you say." She smiled and they continued._

No more reading signs that say

'THIS WAY'

Or

'YONDER'

Now you don't have to sit down and try to ponder

Which was should you go, you ask?

I seem to find that a fairly simple task

" _This would be easier with signs." Alice huffed and sat down on a stump._

" _Where's the fun in that?" the boy remarked._

" _I shouldn't have let Dina out in the first place, which way do we even go?"_

" _Well, you came in the direction of the sun. So we just keep heading towards it. I didn't know we were so deep in the woods."_

Just follow my grin, for you will know soon

How much it looks like a glowing crescent moon…

" _Maybe the forest likes your smile more." Alice said when they had walked for a few more minutes. "In fact I haven't even seen it. Smile for me, please?" The boy sighed and gave her a grin that spread across his face. Alice gasped, "It looks like a crescent! How cute." The boy blushed and kept his unusual smile as they walked, Alice leaned closer to him._

Don't be afraid, please follow my advice

Surely you don't even need to think twice

" _It was a squirrel I swear, I saw it." The boy tried to calm her done. Alice had curled into a ball at the sound of something crashing in front of them. "C'mon Alice, I promise. Nothing is going to hurt you." She looked up at him and nodded her head._

Oh look. There's the Queen, all dressed in red

Here how she screams

'OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!'

Hmm… Those are the very words, everyone dreads

Would you like to keep you head?

" _What's wrong?" Alice asked when the boy stopped walking. Then she heard it, there were people near them. About five on foot and one woman on horseback, they were dressed like hunters. A shot was heard through the woods, Alice ducked her head, then asked the boy, "Who's that?"_

" _I don't know, but she just told those men to cut off a poor deer's head. Let's get out of here."_

Quick Alice, run! The cards are after you!

Run through this

Door

I will protect you

 _The hunters chased them, one of the hunting dogs had smelled them and started running after the kids. The boy led Alice to a large, dead tree. "In the trunk! I'll follow you in a second." Alice complied and hid herself in the small space. She was about to question how the boy would fit, but they she heard a gunshot and a cry of pain. She didn't dare say anything, but tears began to well up in her eyes. When she heard the distant sound of horses, Alice dared a glance outside. The boy was doubled over, holding his stomach and wheezing. Alice fell next to him and cried._

Dry your eyes Alice, there's no time to cry

You'll see me again, as the years come flying by

And just when you think 'this might be the end'…

Never forget, that in your heart

You'll always be my friend

" _Shh, it's okay." The boy said and turned over to reveal a spot of red on his stomach, "Maybe it's not that okay." He coughed up some blood and Alice cried more. "Come now, little Alice. Don't cry over me, I'm just some boy you met in the woods. You need to get home."_

" _No, please. I won't leave you like this, I can take you to my home. Father and Mother can take care of you! This can't be the end."_

" _It isn't. You'll see me again, in your heart and mind. Won't you? Let me live in your strange dreams of potions and cakes." He took her hand, which she gladly let happen. Holding his face, she leaned closer to him._

" _I promise, just please, tell me your name."_

" _My friends call me Chess."_

" _I'm your friend?"_

 _He cupped her cheek and let one last smile loose, "You will always be my friend." He sighed and let his hand slide from her face._


End file.
